love lost is a love gained
by hortori-girlxx
Summary: a story about Gan Ning and Xiao Qiao... some zhou yu bashing but not loads because i am a fan xx


A/N: this is my first story that i am posting the others not so much.... it is a Xiao Qiao and Gan Ning story, but i still want you too read it and comment about it.....x i would also want to know if i'm getting the characters right, cause it would be stupid if i wasn't. thank you if you read please comment......xx

Xiao sat on the end of the window seat in Zhou yu's room, she bit her thumb nail. She was feeling on edge about the whole situation, she had been asked to speak to him on behalf of some other generals; they had said that it was because if Xiao said it he wouldn't get mad.

"My lord?" she started out quietly, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear her or not, but if he didn't she could say she tried.

"hmm" he said looking up at her from his desk. Every time he looked at her she felt her insides melt.

"If I ask you something will you promise not to get mad and shout at me?" she asked not really knowing what kind of response he would give her.

Right away he looked at her and sat up, her question had put him on alert and she knew it but she had to keep going now because he wouldn't let her forget it unless she told him and that was the last thing she wanted; she took in a deep breath and started.

"some of the others wanted me to ask you when the plans will be ready because they are sick of taking over your turns training the new recruit's and further more they also wanted me to say that they think the whole ally ship with wei was a dumb idea and that cao cao and sima yi can't be trusted, and Sun ce said you can't be working over your wedding, you can't" she said in one quick breath. She looked at him and swallowed, It upset her when she mentioned his wedding. She waited for him to blow up on her or kick her out his room.

"I see" he said standing up and walking to her. He stood right in front of her; of course she knew he would never hit her or harm her in any way but it was still intimidating considering he was about half a foot taller than her.

"You upset with me?" she asked biting her nail again, she always did when she was nervous, and everybody had noticed it except Xiao herself. He smiled at her.

"Of course I'm not upset with you, tell them good strategies take time and great strategies take even longer also tell them good soldiers aren't born in a day they need work on every angle and as far as cao cao stands I know he can't be trusted but he needs lui bei's forces crushed just as much as we do, keep your friends close but your enemies closer" he said kissing her.

"Okay" she said sweetly. She stared into his golden eyes and smiled, she was trying her hardest not to blush. She pushed the fact he would be married, to another woman in a few days, to the back of her mind and enjoyed his kiss.

Later that day Xiao sat in the garden her shoes beside her, bare feet in the grass, leaning her face up towards the sun, she liked the feeling of the warm sun on her face and the feeling of the grass in-between her toes.

"Hey Xiao" she heard from behind her, she knew the voice well. She turned round and smiled at them.

"Hiya" she replied turning back round, to catch the sun on her face. "Sit with me Lord Gan Ning" she said this time without turning round.

"You can drop that Lord crap, Xiao, you know I hate it a lot" he said sitting next to her. He laid back in the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Have you ever considered that's why I say it?" she said with a slight mischievous giggle. She turned to face him, laying her stomach flat to the ground. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What cha' bin' doing today anyway? Been with Zhou yu" he teased batting his eyelashes, at her. She pulled a tongue. He just smiled back and raised his eyebrows.

"Playing messenger" she said pulling faces at him, he just laughed and pulled faces back.

"Oh I get it generals who won't confront the big scary...." he said crossing his legs. He scratched his forehead he and pulled a face at her.

"Zhou yu, they said he wouldn't get mad or shout at me" She said pulling up blades of grass and pulling them apart. She rolled one in between her finger and her thumb; she raised her eyebrows and waited for his reaction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he shouted, his eyes flying open, he looked straight at her. "why is it always you anyway why can't they ask Sun ce or someone" he said with an arched eyebrow.

"Cause he won't shout at me -----" "so you're not there messenger!" he said cutting her off before she continued her sentence.

"Ning I don't know I ever told you, but you are have a short fuse" she said lying on her back.

"so , they need to man up and talk to him themselves" he said still sitting up, he liked her a lot, she was the best company to him in the Wu castle, considering ling tong was trying to rip his throat out every time he turned around.

"Ning, it's alright I didn't mind" she said softy letting out a yawn and throwing a blade of grass at him.

"Nah you wouldn't" he replied throwing it back at her. She glared at him. "Of course you wouldn't mind seeing him again; you're only sucking each other's face of every time I turn around" he mumbled to himself in a low voice.

He didn't like the idea of her being with him, especially since he was getting married soon, very soon. He looked at her face. He felt bad for her; she would have to sit through the apple of her eyes wedding and act like she has no objections to it. He was going to be there as well though, so at least he can be there for her, after all she meant a lot to him even if he had only known her 6 months.

"Ning" Xiao said softy she looked at him seriously, she looked funny when she was being serious; normally her face was light-hearted and beaming with a grin almost as wide as her face.

"Yeah?" he said leaning back, with his hands behind his head so that he could catch the sun on his face. He let out a yawn and looked at her.

"You mean a lot to me y'know, since Shang Xiang won't talk to me anymore, neither will ling tong, and Lu xun and Sun Ce are always busy you're my only friend" she said looking both sad and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, you're mine too" he said with a slight smile. She smiled back. "Hey, and anyway, That Ling Tong is a retard, and Shang will come round" he said with another yawn.

"Not this time, she's really mad at me" Xiao said, raising her eyebrows on the really.

"Oh yeah, How come?" he asked, he was partially interested mostly cause it was Xiao and she needed help otherwise he wouldn't have bothered, he didn't care much for Shang Xiang, she wouldn't leave him alone most times, he felt like telling her to get lost but wouldn't because she was the princess and he would lose his head and anyway he liked Xiao.

"If i told you that she'd hate me a hell of a lot more and would probably kill me in my sleep" she said making her eyes huge and biting her thumb nail.

"Best leave that one alone then" he noticing that she was biting her thumb nail, from that alone he could guess why, and he didn't, really like the idea either.

Xiao smiled at him, he sighed and smiled back, he didn't want to let her know how he really felt, after all he did after keep up a tough guy apperence. what good is a sensitive pirate?


End file.
